La Verdad del Corazón
by Scandal4
Summary: Habiendo destruido al último mortífago, Harry comienza unas muy merecidas vacaciones antes de completar su educación en Hogwarts. Pero recibe una visita que pondrá a prueba sus sentimientos y el de las personas que lo rodean. Dejen sus comentarios!
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO I**

Una espesa niebla cubría Privet Drive y las sombras ofrecían abrigo a quien se atreviese a circular por esas calles. La familia Dursley cenaba en silencio en el comedor del número cuatro, las atrocidades cometidas por unos desconocidos durante todo ese último mes aun hacían eco en sus mentes después del noticiero de la tarde.

Muertes y abominaciones habían cubierto la cuota de fatalidades por los próximos diez años en Inglaterra y la población "normal", quienes no comprendían que sucedía, no encontraba consuelo. Hasta una familia superficial como los Dursley se vio afectada por los hechos.

Desde la medianoche del día anterior, una calma pasmosa se había hecho dueña de los hogares del país. No salían noticias de asesinatos ni accidentes en masa. Parecía que todo había terminado. Pero la tensión aun estaba ahí.

Al caer la noche la oscuridad pareció tomar la cuidad en sus manos, envolviéndola con un manto de sofocante quietud.

Las únicas luces que se divisaban eran las de los televisores de las casas en sus salas de estar. Vernon Dursley ayudaba a su mujer a lavar los platos y dejar la cocina impecable para el otro día, era su rutina antes de acostarse.

Dudley comía tranquilamente su postre en la mesa del comedor hasta que escuchó una ruido, como si alguien estuviera en su patio. Aguzó el oído pero no escuchó nada más. Unos segundos más tarde el sonido se volvió a repetir pero más cerca que la última vez, esta vez, Vernon y Petunia también lo oyeron.

Todos se quedaron inmóviles mirando la puerta que daba al jardín, el foco que alumbraba el patio trasero del número cuatro de Privet Drive solo bastaba para iluminar un metro más allá de la puerta, el resto era una oscuridad ambarina que podía esconder cualquier cosa.

Después de unos minutos de mantener la mente alerta, y siendo demasiado trabajo para él, Dudley continuó con su postre. Sus padres aun miraban por la puerta, algo o alguien estaba allí.

Y estaban en lo cierto. Se les heló la sangre al ver aparecer por la puerta una figura encapuchada, su túnica negra cubría el piso a su alrededor, despidiendo maldad por los poros y con un movimiento rápido extendió su brazo. En la mano tenía una varita, Vernon sabia que era, ya había visto de lo que eran capaces. La cosa que se mecía en su puerta levantó la cabeza dejando ver una cara huesuda y unos fríos ojos grises.

Murmuró unas rápidas palabras y la punta de su varita se encendió con una luz violeta al tiempo que apuntaba a Petunia Dursley que se encontraba acurrucada a su marido. El pánico le impidió moverse, así que se quedó allí, esperando...

Cuando al Mortífago logró desplegar por completo su brazo y dirigirlo hacia Petunia se oyó un ligero repiqueteo en la sala, pero no lo advirtió, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, la maldición no alcanzó a salir de su varita porque un rayo verde lo alcanzó desde a sala.

El Mortífago se retorció en el aire mientras caía con una fuerza descomunal contra una de las paredes de la cocina. Cuando este tocó el piso, la luz de sus ojos había desaparecido.

-¿Es... está mu... muerto? –susurró Vernon al vacío, no le dirigía la pregunta a nadie en especial, solo deseaba que le respondan de manera afirmativa.

-Se lo merecía –dijo una voz desde la puerta de la cocina que daba a la sala – Por las maldades que ha hecho en su vida.

Los Dursley se volvieron para ver quien había hablado.

Un chico de unos diecisiete años, pelo negro azabache despeinado y ojos verde esmeralda le devolvió la mirada. Incrédulo, Vernon se acercó a él.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-Aparentemente, les estoy salvando la vida. Pero..., de nada.

Vernon vio a su sobrino entrar a la cocina y retrocedió, no solo acababa de salvarles la vida, había matado a alguien. Y no parecía afectado en lo absoluto. Poseía una sonrisa de paz que nunca le había visto. El adolescente, que ahora era más alto y musculoso que el mismo Dudley se sentó en la mesa y tomó una manzana del frutero que se encontraba en el centro de la misma.

-Todo ha terminado –dijo tranquilamente –Ese era el último Mortífago que estábamos buscando. Ya no queda ningún seguidor de Voldemort, al menos ninguno que aprecie su vida y quiera darse a conocer.

Todo continuó su curso normal después de ese incidente. Privet Drive permaneció tranquila. Harry se quedó unos días en la casa de sus tíos, quienes le habrían ofrecido su casa por el tiempo que quisiera.

Pero Harry estaba seguro que no era por agradecimiento o por la bondad de sus corazones. Le tenían miedo. Había matado a un hombre enfrente de ellos y sin el más mínimo cargo de conciencia. Limpia y fríamente, su sobrino había acabado con la vida de otra persona.

Pero para Harry no fue algo sencillo. Durante el último año se había acostumbrado, no a matar sin sentido al que se pusiera en su camino, sino a todo aquel que amenace la vida de otras personas por pura maldad. Comenzando por Tom Riddle. Nombre que había repetido hasta el cansancio en su pelea contra el Señor de las tinieblas, así fue como debilitó su ego y pudo destruirlo, eliminarlo de una vez por todas.

Al hacerlo, al ver como la paz le sentaba a las personas que él amaba y cuidaba, todo tubo sentido. Se dio cuenta que fue su responsabilidad desde el principio.

No por ser el héroe, el elegido, sino por ser una persona con alma y corazón que no quería que sus seres queridos sufrieran por una trastornado maníaco con ansias de poder. Hizo lo que cualquiera en su lugar hubiera hecho, los protegió, con su vida y con las vidas de los que intentaron matarlos. Él tenia la conciencia tranquila porque había hecho lo necesario.

Harry aceptó quedarse unas semanas más en Privet Drive, pero solo hasta que comience el año escolar en Hogwarts. Había abandonado el colegio de Magia y Hechicería cuando emprendió la búsqueda de los Horcruxes el año anterior y ahora él y el resto de sus compañeros volverían para completar su educación.

Luego, Harry ya tenia un plan, estudiaría para ser Auror y rentaría una departamento en Londres. Lo que sus padres le habían dejado le bastaría hasta que empezase a trabajar para el Ministerio. La idea de su nueva vida sorprendió a Harry, nunca se había tomado el tiempo para planear nada, no pensaba que sobreviviría a su encuentro con Voldemort. Ahora que lo había hecho, su única meta en la vida era vivirla.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II 

Harry se encontraba en su habitación una soleada mañana de Julio, faltaban tres días para su cumpleaños número dieciocho.

Se incorporó lentamente de la cama cuando sintió un dolor punzante en sus costillas, las heridas sufridas en la batalla se resistían a sanar. Se vistió con pereza, no tenía nada que hacer durante el día por lo tanto no estaba apurado.

Mientras se calzaba las zapatillas oyó un golpeteo y al levantar la vista vio a Hedwig que orgullosamente le mostraba la carta atada a su pata desde el alfeizar de la ventana.

-Bien hecho –le dijo Harry mientras la tomaba en sus brazos después de desatar la carta y la ponía en su percha. Hedwig ya no usaba su estrecha jaula.

Desplegó la carta con una sonrisa y la leyó dos veces.

-Espero que no haya sido un viaje muy agotador – le dijo a la lechuza que lo miraba con aires de suficiencia –Ron dice que están todos bien en Rumania, nos encontraremos en King's Cross –Hedwig lo miró con reproche –Ya sé que Ron me pidió que los acompañe –dijo Harry al adivinar los pensamientos de su amiga –pero ellos necesitaban un tiempo para estar solos como familia. Y yo necesitaba un tiempo para reordenar mi vida, la soledad no siempre es mala Hedwig, además, yo te tengo a ti.

Satisfecha por las afirmaciones de Harry, Hedwig ululó feliz.

Un par de horas más tarde, Harry tomaba su desayuno en el comedor. Los Dursley ya habían terminado y se dispersaron por la casa. Harry supuso que el salvarles la vida no los haría más atentos con él.

Sonó el timbre en la puerta principal y tía Petunia se apresuró a atender. Segundos más tarde oyó su nombre.

-¡¡Potter!! –era definitivo, no eran más amables en lo absoluto –Tienes visita.

-¿Visita? –preguntó Harry mientras se levantaba y dirigía a la puerta. -¿Quién vendría a vis... –una melena castaña nubló su visión por millonésima vez, acompañada de un chillido de emoción. Entonces Harry no dudó.

-¡Hermione!, Me alegra verte, ¿está todo bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes –le contestó Hermione mientras lo soltaba –solo quería saber como estabas, me preocupé mucho cuando no recibí contestación a mi última carta.

-Es que Hedwig llegó apenas anoche desde Rumania y estaba cansada, iba a contestarte por la tarde. –informó Harry sonriendo, la preocupación de Hermione por su salud rayaba en la exageración. Pero lo que antes le molestaba ahora lo hacia sentirse una de las personas más afortunada del mundo. La hizo pasar al comedor mientras tía Petunia los miraba de reojo sin emitir sonido.

-Deberías estar en tu casa con tu familia –la reprendió Harry.

-He pasado con ellos más de dos semanas, Harry, y francamente, se vuelve aburrido.

Harry la miró extrañado.

-No me entiendas mal, amo a mis padres, pero ellos necesitaban unas vacaciones más que yo. Estuvieron escondidos en Grimmauld Place por casi un año. Era hora de que tuvieran un descanso, los mandé de vacaciones a Francia, tenemos parientes allá.

-¿Por que no fuiste tu también? –preguntó Harry –Te lo mereces.

-Tu te lo mereces más que nadie y tienes que quedarte aquí, no es justo. Además, necesitaba un tiempo para mi misma, para pensar en el futuro.

Su voz se apagó un poco, no necesitaba que se lo diga, Harry sabia lo que ella pensaba y era algo muy parecido a lo que él había sentido. Hermione no tenía certeza de llagar hasta aquí por lo que no se había planeado su futuro, no se lo había comentado a él para no sonar pesimista.

-Te entiendo, Hermione. Yo estoy en lo mismo.

-¿Desde cuando puedes leerme el pensamiento? –le peguntó Hermione al ver a Harry con una mirada de total entendimiento.

-Tuve una gran maestra –contestó Harry con una sonrisa de par en par –¿Quieres quedarte aquí hasta que volvamos a Hogwarts?

Tía Petunia hizo un sonido como de bufido pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca.

-¿Te parece? –susurró Hermione ante la evidente reacción de Petunia.

-Seguro –exclamó Harry y enfatizando la última parte para que todos en la casa lo oyeran, aseguró –Serás bienvenida.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III**

Hermione no fue bienvenida en la casa de los Dursley, dos magos en una casa respetable y "normal" era más de lo que Petunia podía soportar. Pero no dijo nada, su sobrino siempre fue una persona desconocida para ella, pero ahora le temía. Con los ojos entre cerrados los vio subir hasta el cuarto de Harry una vez terminado el desayuno.

Dudley, por su parte, era el que contaba con el mayor grado de perplejidad. No solo había en la casa otra persona que podía convertirlo en cerdo sino que era una chica muy bonita y la envidia recorrió su enorme cuerpo (con algo de dificultad) al verla junto a su primo.

-No es mucho pero sirve como dormitorio –explicó Harry con un poco de vergüenza, debajo de toda la ropa esparcida por el piso se encontraba su cama.

-Honestamente, Harry, no esperaba otra cosa. Eres digno amigo de Ronald Weasley –comentó lo chica con una sonrisa pícara mientras recorría con la mirada el pequeño cuarto. –Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante, señor Potter.

-¿Voy a tener que limpiar? –dijo Harry recostado contra el marco de la puerta -¿Y como sabes que Ron es igual? ¿Has estado en el cuarto de Ron? –esto último fue preguntado con un poco deprisa y sin el aire juguetón que había precedido sus anteriores conversaciones.

Hermione se dio vuelta y lo miró seria.

-Por supuesto, Harry –Harry abrió los ojos muy grandes –si no limpiamos esto no encontrarás tu cama ésta noche.

-Oh, claro. Pero...

-He estado en el cuarto de Ron incontable número de veces, y tu estabas ahí también, Harry.

-Por supuesto, pero yo me refería a... eh... a solas.

Hermione se cubrió de un tono rojizo de la cabeza a los pies y volvió girar, dándole la espalda.

-Si, hemos estado solos en su cuarto, recuerda que salimos el año pasado, después que rompiste con Ginny.

Harry sintió un leve movimiento en el estomago, hacia tres semanas que no sabia nada de Ginny. Después del fin de la guerra ella quiso volver con él, pero Harry le dijo que era mejor esperar un poco más, las cosas no se habían resuelto del todo. Ginny se enojó y desde su partida a Rumania con el resto de los Weasley no le había escrito ni una sola vez.

-Lo siento, Harry, ese es un asunto pendiente, ¿verdad? –le preguntó su amiga al ver la expresión en la cara del chico.

-Algo así, es la única cosa que no he logrado decidir desde que estamos en paz –Harry cruzó la puerta y se sentó en su cama (donde supuso que estaba la cama). Hermione lo siguió, se sentó junto a él y le tomó la mano.

Harry sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle la espalda cuando sintió su cálida piel.

-Cuéntame –le susurró ella dulcemente.

Harry levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos marrones que lo escrutaban con preocupación. Se sintió más tranquilo.

-Nosotros rompimos porque quería protegerla. –comenzó Harry, Hermione asintió levemente –Pero ahora no sé si quiero volver con ella, lo que teníamos era muy especial pero... ya no está, no sé lo que pasó mientras estuvimos separados, pero lo que haya sucedido nos alejó.

-Eso suele pasar, Harry. Pero una vez que vuelvan a estar juntos, a compartir su tiempo, verás como todo vuelve a su lugar –le explicó la joven con la mirada clavada en el piso.

-Es que no sé si estuvo alguna vez en su lugar. ¿Cómo sé si ella es con la persona que tengo estar?

-En eso no te puedo ayudar, solo tu puedes saberlo. Pero si estás dudando, mi consejo es que te tomes un tiempo para descubrirlo, háblalo con ella y lleguen a un acuerdo.

-Lo sé, tienes razón. Yo ya le habia mandado una carta pidiéndole algo de tiempo, pero ella jamás contestó.

-Debes saber esperar por ella también, Harry. Las mujeres somos una poco complicadas, aunque odie admitirlo.

Harry le sonrió y la estrechó en sus brazos

-Siempre fuiste mejor que Ron para hablar en materia de amor, "Hermy".

-No me llames así, Harry –dijo Hermione fingiendo enojo y luego rompiendo en carcajadas. Estuvieron riendo por algún tiempo, la paz les sentaba bien y verla reflejada en el rostro de su mejor amigo los hacia aun más felices.

Escondido cerca de la puerta, Dudley Dursley espiaba a su primo. Lo veía abrazar una hermosa chica, solos en su cuarto. El mal humor lo invadió. _¿Q tiene él que no tenga yo?_, se preguntó mientras bajaba la escalera. Una vez que su pesado cuerpo llegó a la planta baja de su casa, Dudley ya habia tomado una decisión: Conquistaría a Hermione, se la quitaría a Harry. Así su primo volvería a ser infeliz, el nuevo Harry, tan sonriente y despreocupado, lo exasperaba.

Sin tener conocimiento de lo que pasaba por la retorcida mente del "cerdito", Harry y Hermione continuaron charlando hasta la hora del almuerzo, la conversación era intrascendente pero hacia mucho tiempo que no hablaban de todo y de nada así que era un alivio más allá de lo que pudieran pensar.

-Mejor bajamos, Harry. Le ofreceré mi ayuda en la cocina a tu tía, como una manera de fumar la pipa de la paz, ¿no te parece?

-No creo que acepte –dijo Harry con aire divertido –pero podrías intentarlo. Además, ¿sabes cocinar, Hermione?

-Es que soy una chica muy completa –le respondió la joven sonriendo.

-No lo dudo –contestó Harry mientras la veía bajar la escalera –No lo dudo.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV 

Harry se unió a Hermione en la cocina, el ambiente estaba tenso por la entrada de los chicos al cuarto pero ninguno de los Dursley emitió palabra alguna. Miraban su plato casi sin pestañar y el silencio se hizo muy incómodo.

-Eh..., me preguntaba si necesitaría ayuda –dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a Petunia –soy muy buena en la cocina.

Petunia se estremeció de ira, ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle directamente y mucho menos a ofrecerle ayuda?.

-No necesito ayuda –dijo fríamente sin levantar la vista del sartén de tocino que crepitaba alegremente sobre las llamas, produciendo el único sonido audible después de la contestación de Petunia –¡No pensarás que ustedes dos comerán con nosotros!?. Te estamos hospedando en nuestra casa por la bondad de nuestros corazones, pero no te abuses, niña.

Harry miró a su tía con sorpresa que rápidamente se transformó en fastidio, y Petunia lo notó. Todavía sentía miedo de su sobrino por lo que agregó:

-Tendrán lugar después que nosotros terminemos. Además, hoy llevaremos a Dudley a la piscina para tomar clases de natación con sus amigos de Smeltings.

-Bien. Bajaremos más tarde –contestó Harry fríamente y tomando a Hermione del brazo subieron nuevamente a su cuarto.

Harry despedía llamas por sus ojos. No podía creer lo que su tía le habia hecho a su mejor amiga. Intentó pedir disculpas.

-No te preocupes, Harry, no esperaba otra contestación de parte de tu tía. Solo quería mostrarle que no venía con intenciones hostiles. Igualmente me parece mejor así, tendremos la casa para nosotros toda la mañana y podré prepararte un desayuno como te mereces –le contestó Hermione guiñándole un ojo.

Harry sonrió ampliamente, le gustaba esa Hermione pícara, así el resto del verano sería más divertido.

Harry y Hermione vieron por la ventana de la habitación como los Dursley partían y se miraron sonriendo.

-Te juego una carrera, Hermione. El que llega primero a la cocina elige que hacer el resto del día.

Hermione sonrió, Harry sabia que era más rápido que ella y si Hermione ganaba lo tendría limpiando su habitación por el resto de la mañana.

-De acuerdo –le dijo con una mirada extraña.

-En sus marcas..., listos..., YA!!! –dijo Harry, y sin mirar atrás se dirigió a la escalera, bajó de un par de saltos, se ayudó de la baranda para girar hacia la cocina y abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –preguntó Hermione sentada en la mesa de la cocina.

Harry se habia quedado con la boca abierta en la puerta, hasta que comprendió.

-¡Hermione, no es justo! Te Apareciste.

-Harry, Harry. En ningún momento dijiste que no se podía usar magia, pero no te preocupes, no te haré limpiar tu cuarto. Ahora siéntate que te prepararé el desayuno.

Harry obedeció de inmediato, estaba contento de que Hermione no lo hiciera trabajar pero lo que más lo alegraba era la perspectiva del desayuno, la panza ya le habia empezado a hacer ruidos extraños y los desayunos dietéticos de Dudley ya lo tenían cansado.

Tomó su lugar en la mesa, de frente a la cocina, para ver a Hermione cocinar. Pero para cuando se habia acomodado, la chica ya se acercaba a la mesa con una enorme jarra de leche con chocolate y una fuente rebosante de medialunas.

-Eso fue rápido –exclamó Harry con los ojos pegados en la fuente de medialunas.

-Tienes que familiarizarte con la magia en las vacaciones, ya tienes la edad suficiente.

-Lo sé. Es que me parece raro usarla si no es para combatir.

-Esos días quedaron atrás, Harry. Ahora iniciarás una nueva vida.

Mientras le hablaba, la sonrisa de Harry se iba intensificando. Hermione tenia la habilidad de hacer lucir sus problemas como algo totalmente fácil de resolver, y aun más fácil si ella estaba a su lado.

-Ahora discutamos que haremos el resto del día.

-Limpiaré mi habitación si así lo deseas.

-Lo haremos juntos, además tenemos que hacer un lugarcito para que la invitada pueda dormir esta noche.

-Dormirás en mi cama. Yo lo haré en el sofá del living.

-No tienes que hacer eso, Harry. Nos arreglaremos bien, ya verás.

El resto de la mañana fue tranquila, pasado el mediodía llegaron los Dursley.

Harry y Hermione almorzaron en el pequeño cuarto que habían asignado por la fuerza a Harry años atrás. Estaba muy ordenado y limpio y el espacio era suficiente para dos personas. Mientras limpiaban y ordenaban las cosas de Harry se pusieron al tanto de sus vidas, esas vidas que habían postergado por la guerra. Harry le contó intimidades de su relación con Ginny, sus problemas y sus momentos lindos. Hermione le contó todas las peleas que habían tenido con Ron, y que la mayor parte del tiempo que habían tenido de novios se la habían pasado riñendo como niños.

-¿Y la otra parte del tiempo? –preguntó Harry distraído, mientras engullía el almuerzo que Hermione habia aparecido.

Hermione se quedó unos momentos en silencio.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Solo curiosidad –se apresuró a aclarar Harry con las mejillas ruborizadas.

-Está bien, si quieres saberlo te lo contaré.

Harry levantó rápidamente la mirada del pato.

-Cuando no estábamos peleando, Ron y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo en su cuarto.

-¿Ustedes tenían...?

-Sí, Harry. Teníamos sexo. Para serte totalmente honesta, Ron no era muy bueno y esperaba que la práctica mejore su actuación pero no hubo caso.

A Harry se le puso la cara colorada al extremo pero no de vergüenza sino para aguantar la carcajada que pugnaba por salir de su garganta.

-Ríete si quieres, Ginny no me ha contado bondades tampoco.

La risa de Harry desapareció de golpe, se sintió muy herido.

-¿Ginny estuvo hablando de lo que hacíamos?

-Sí, desde el principio. Y aunque no tuvieran demasiados ocasiones para tener relaciones, ella me lo ha contado todo con lujo de detalle.

-Pero..., pero..., ¿qué te contó?

-Nada grave, Harry, no te preocupes. Solo que te hacia falta algo de experiencia.

-No es que haya tenido mucho tiempo para tenerla.

-Lo sé. Algún día encontrarás a alguien con quién experimentar todo lo que quieras –le comentó Hermione y una extraña luz cruzó por sus ojos cuando estos encontraron los de Harry.

Harry estaba a punto de pregúntale a Hermione que habia querido decir esa mirada cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió violentamente. Tía Petunia estaba parada en el marco de la puerta con adusta mirada en su rostro.

-Debemos irnos, –dijo con dureza –Vernon y yo debemos irnos, el jefe de Vernon dará una cena y debemos asistir, Dudley se quedará aquí así que les advierto que si algo le pasa a mi angelito mientras no estamos..., -Petunia no se atrevió a decir nada más, Harry la estaba fulminando con la mirada.

Dio media vuelta y se fue.

Lo chicos no le hicieron caso. Hermione cambió rotundamente de tema y comenzaron a charlar de las tareas que sus profesores les habían asignado. Entre distintos temas sin importancia se les paso la mayoría de la tarde y cuando quisieron acordar, los Dursley, menos Dudley, ya estaban abandonado la casa.

Bajaron ni bien vieron que el auto de Tío Vernon desaparecía en una esquina de Privet Drive. Dudley estaba sentado en la cocina, comiendo una enorme pila de sandwiches y viendo televisión. Tuvo un sobresalto cuando ellos entraron pero Harry no se dio cuanta, ya estaba muy acostumbrado. Hermione preparó unos sandwiches para ellos y se le unieron al gordito en la mesa de la cocina, conversando como si no estuviera allí.

Dudley ya no probó bocado, estaba hipnotizado por la chica sentada frente a él. Sus rizos cafés le caían por los hombros y espalda, sus ojos marrones tan profundos y esa cara de ángel lo estaban dejando inmóvil. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención y que realmente no lo dejaba levantarse de la silla (aunque por otras razones) fue su cuerpo.

Hermione se habia levantado de la mesa y estaba lavando los platos y vasos usados por ella y Harry, y podía sentir la mirada de Dudley directamente en su espalda, o más bien en su trasero; el muy atrevido osaba mirarla y sin ninguna vergüenza.

-Harry, ¿Puedes venir un momento? –llamó Hermione.

Harry, saliendo del ensimismamiento causado por un programa de la TV, se acercó lentamente.

-Recuerdas lo de la carrera, ¿verdad, Harry? –le susurró al oído.

-Sí, todavía no me has dicho que hacer.

-Exactamente, quiero que me sigas la corriente, ¿de acuerdo?. No importa que haga o diga, tu solo sigue la corriente, haremos que Dudley pague por todos estos años de hacerte pasar una vida miserable.

Harry sonrió, la perspectiva de hacerle pasar a Dudley un mal rato no era mala, después de todo, se lo merecía.

Harry se sentó nuevamente con la vista fija en su enorme primo. Dudley, en cambio, tenia la mirada clavada en Hermione y sus... atributos, lo que le hizo sentir a Harry un leve cosquilleo en el estómago.

-¿Qué quieres de postre, Harry? –preguntó Hermione desde la cocina.

-Mmm... ¿puede ser helado?

-Seguro –le contestó Hermione y cuando se acercó a la mesa ya traía un enorme recipiente con bolas de helado de varios gustos, los preferidos de Harry.

-Gracias, Hermione –le dijo Harry sorprendido mirando el postre, pero lo que seguiría luego lo sorprendería aun más. Hermione apartó un poco el mantel que cubría la mesa redonda de los Dursley y se sentó en la falda de Harry, quien se quedó tieso por un momento. Pero al ver la cara de Dudley comprendió todo y unos instantes más tarde le rodeó la cintura con su brazo y la acercó más a él.

Dudley estaba casi parapléjico. Miraba atónito como su primo tenia sobre sus piernas a esa hermosa chica, deseó que él estuviera en su lugar.

Hermione, mientras tanto, le daba el helado en la boca a Harry y le hacia mimos en el pelo.

Aunque Harry tampoco la estaba pasando muy bien, y la abstinencia a la que Ginny lo habia sometido no lo ayudaba. Tenia a su mejor amiga sentada sobre él, mientras la chica jugaba con su cabello y le daba cucharaditas de helado en la boca, él la tenia sujeta firmemente por la cintura, sus cuerpos estaban insoportablemente cerca y Harry comenzó a reaccionar a los estímulos. Hermione se dio cuenta pero no pareció importarle.

Harry decidió que sería muy interesante descubrir que tenia planeado Hermione para seguir "molestando" a Dudley.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO V 

El helado ya se había terminado, pero Hermione seguía sentada sobre las piernas de Harry. Y él no se quejaba, al contrario, estaba más que cómodo con la situación. Dudley, en cambio, estaba muy inquieto. Había terminado sus sandwiches hacia unos momentos pero no dejaba de circular alrededor de la mesa de la cocina simulando hacer muchas cosas, pero tanto Harry como Hermione notaron su principal motivo.

Hermione se desperezó ampulosamente.

-Me parece que deberíamos ir a dormir ¿No te parece, Harry?

-Seguro –dijo Harry inmediatamente, siguiéndole la corriente.

Los chicos se dirigieron pesadamente hacia el cuarto del chico.

-Deja la puerta entreabierta, Harry. –le susurró Hermione –Quiero ver que tiene en mente tu querido primo.

-No creo que quiera ver que hacemos aquí adentro –respondió Harry incrédulo. Era obvio que Harry no había notado la maraña de pensamientos e ideas que circulaban por la mente de su primo esa noche. Su cuarto quedaba junto al de Harry, por lo que la rendija de ventilación, que quedaba a unos centímetros del piso y que ambas habitaciones tenían en común, le serviría más que nunca.

Harry y Hermione se turnaron para usar el cuarto de baño y tomaron un muy merecido baño. Una vez en el cuarto, Hermione obligó a Harry a darse vuelta mientras ella se cambiaba para dormir. Le pareció raro que Dudley haya pasado por delante de la puerta de la habitación de Harry sin mirar, por lo que momentos antes la había cerrado. Pero en el instante en que deslizaba su camisa por la espalda, un extraño sonido se hizo sentir del otro lado de la pared que ella miraba. Fue como un leve gemido pero muy difícil de identificar con claridad. Pensó que era su imaginación y lo dejó pasar. Pero la segunda vez que ese sonido se oyó hasta Harry se dio cuenta, Hermione estaba sacándose el jean desgastado que había usado ese día. Harry se dio vuelta y se acercó a ella, ambos se miraron, luego Harry entendió todo.

-No te preocupes, seguro es una ratón o algo así –le comentó guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione se incorporó, comprendiendo todo el asunto, y prosiguió su streaptese, muy lentamente.

Harry, que había vuelto a su posición anterior para no ver a Hermione, estaba paralizado, no solo porque su primo estaba espiando como su mejor amiga se desvestía, sino porque él también lo había hecho. Esa imagen estaba grabada en su mente y no quería salir de allí por más que Harry lo intentara. Cerraba los ojos y la veía. El cuerpo perfecto que Hermione había desarrollado en esos años era increíble, y lo más increíble era como Harry lo había ignorado.

-Listo, Harry –le dijo Hermione sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones.

-Bien..., bien... –balbuceó Harry mientras se sacaba su ropa sin poner mucho reparo en Hermione, que lo miraba indiscretamente.

Minutos más tarde, ambos se encontraban acostados mirando el techo de la habitación, terminaron compartiendo la misma cama, Harry la había agrandado mágicamente para que sea más cómodo para los dos. Ningún ruido era audible, solo sus respiraciones. Hasta que desde la habitación contigua se oyó como se movía un mueble.

-Debe estar intentando mover la repisa –le susurró Harry a Hermione. –Le obstruye la visión desde la rendija.

-Ah! –respondió Hermione mirando hacia la abertura que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación –Será mejor darle algo para mirar porque se va a aburrir.

Harry no podía dar crédito a sus oídos, ¿ella estaba pensando lo mismo que él?

Sin darle demasiado tiempo a Harry para reaccionar a sus palabras, Hermione se sentó sobre él. El chico no hizo más que mantener el cuerpo rígido. Estaba visiblemente incómodo, pero sin las más mínimas ganas de cambiar la situación.

-Sígueme, Harry –le indicó por lo bajo Hermione, Harry solo atinó a asentir.

La joven se acercó lentamente a Harry causando un movimiento que le hizo ver estrellitas de colores.

Todo lo que Harry pudo hacer desde ese momento fue cerrar los ojos, ella tenía el control de la situación, ya no se acordaba de su primo que los espiaba desde su habitación, ni de los Dursley que podrían llegar en cualquier momento, lo único de lo que estaba conciente era de su cuerpo y el de su mejor amiga que se movía sensualmente sobre él, despertando todas las hormonas que poseía en el cuerpo. La chica se acercó a su cuello y empezó a besarlo delicadamente mientras mantenía sus manos en el pecho de Harry. El joven le tomó la cintura y la apretó contra su cadera, causando que Hermione se estremeciera y provocándole mayor placer aun. Un gemido se ahogó en su garganta y Hermione sonrió levemente, estaba llevándolo a la locura y eso era exactamente lo que tenía en mente. Sin dudar, Hermione le sacó la remera a Harry, dejando pequeños besos donde la prenda dejaba de estar. Una vez deslizada de su cuerpo, la remera se depositó en el suelo y quedó en el olvido.

Hasta que Harry ya no pudo jugar tan pasivamente y los volteó casi con violencia, con necesidad. Ella quedó debajo de él y Harry comenzó a mecerse erráticamente sobre ella, casi por reflejo, y a despojarle de su ropa, ahora era ella quien estaba a su merced. Harry le devoraba con ansias el cuello y se disponía a besarle la boca, como corresponde, y hasta el alma, si ella se lo permitía. Cuando se oyó la puerta del frente cerrarse violentamente.

-¡Dudley! ¡Dudley! –empezó a gritar Petunia.

Se la escuchó subir la escalera a gran velocidad y abrir escandalosamente la puerta de la habitación de Dudley.

-¿Estas bien, mi querido?, No te han hecho daño, ¿verdad?

-N-no, mamá, e-e-estoy bien –sonó la voz agitada del cerdito desde el otro lado de la pared, al parecer se las había ingeniado para llegar a la cama antes de que su madre llegara al cuarto.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Harry, la temperatura existente hasta segundos antes, había descendido estrepitosamente. Ni bien se escuchó a tía Petunia entrar a la casa, Harry, salió disparado de la cama a buscar su ropa. Hermione, mientras tanto, también se vestía en silencio, ni siquiera se cruzaron las miradas.

Por la mente de Harry corrían sentimientos de pavor y vergüenza mezclados, no podía creer lo que había hecho o lo que estaba a punto de hacer, que para el caso era lo mismo. Hermione por su parte, estaba callada pero no de vergüenza, después de todo, ella quería que todo esto sucediera, sino por tristeza. Sabia que Harry estaba arrepentido y eso le hacia doler el corazón.

-Escucha, Hermione, yo... –Harry buscaba las palabras para pedirle perdón, ella lo había hecho como un juego, para molestar a Dudley, y él casi terminaba haciéndole el amor, no sabia por donde empezar a disculparse.

-Esta bien, Harry –lo interrumpió Hermione, tenia la mirada en el piso y al parecer no podría levantarla –No te preocupes, haremos como que no ha pasado nada.

"¿Qué no ha pasado nada?" Harry estaba perplejo, "No puede fingir que no ha pasado nada, casi me muero cuando estaba sobre ella". Pero no le dijo nada, de alguna manera le agradecía que no se enojara pero le dolía que no haya significado nada para ella.

-Tienes razón –se forzó a responderle –Somos muy buenos amigos como para dejar que algo así nos afecte, le puede pasar a cualquiera.

-Es cierto –le respondió Hermione que finalmente pudo mirar al chico a los ojos. –Perdóname a mi también, Harry, yo no quise...-intentó explicarle Hermione mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-Fue culpa de ambos, dejémoslo así –le respondió Harry, y la abrazó.

Tanto Harry como Hermione estaban desolados, estaban seguros que habían arruinado su amistad por una momento de lujuria, pero en ese abrazo expresaron todo el arrepentimiento que experimentaron. Después de eso, se fueron a dormir en absoluto silencio, y por el resto de las vacaciones no volvieron a mencionar ese "pequeño incidente", ni siquiera lo recordaron, estaban seguros que bloqueando aquel recuerdo, todo seguiría como hasta ese momento. Incluso en el cumpleaños de Harry, su afecto no pasó de un tenue abrazo. No sabían cuanto daño, inconscientemente, se estaban haciendo.

Había llegado el 1° de Septiembre, los chicos ya tenían sus baúles armados. Se aparecieron en King's Cross y se reunieron con Ron, que los estaba esperando junto a Ginny, quien los saludó amablemente. Nada parecía haber pasado entre ellos.

Ron abrazó a Hermione efusivamente y a Harry se le dio vuelta el estómago, no pensó que verla con otro lo afectara tanto, aunque ese otro fuera su mejor amigo. Hermione, por su parte, vio de reojo como Ginny se colgaba del cuello de Harry y le besaba la mejilla. "Esa es la razón por la que no quiso estar conmigo", pensó amargamente, agachó la mirada y se dirigió al Expreso de Hogwarts, que ya emitía su tradicional sonido para indicarles que en momentos partiría. Los cuatro se ubicaron en uno de los compartimientos vacíos del último vagón. Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una par de miradas y un extraño brillo les surcó la luz de los ojos.

Ambos estaban determinados a pelear por el otro.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO VI 

Iban una par de horas de viaje, el movimiento monótono del tren los adormeció levemente. En el compartimiento, Ron y Hermione, sentados frente a frente, rehusaban mirarse directamente y posaban la mirada en el paisaje borroso de la campiña inglesa. Mientras tanto, Harry estaba sentado junto a Ginny que aun seguía aferrada a él como si de eso dependiera su vida. Harry, en cambio, miraba distraídamente el perfil de Hermione. Estaba hipnotizado por ella, por la forma en que sus rizos cafés caían despreocupadamente sobre sus hombros, sus manos pequeñas que descansaban en las piernas: simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla.

Y planeaba contemplarla por el resto del viaje, pero Ginny decidió llamar la atención de su novio.

-Harry, tengo las fotos de la boda de Bill y Fleur, ¿quieras verlas?

-Eh..., sí, supongo que sí –balbuceó Harry que se vio obligado a mirar hacia la pelirroja.

-Yo también quiero verlas –dijo Hermione, sentándose entre Harry y Ron.

Ron se movió incómodo ante la proximidad de la chica, Hermione lo notó pero no le dio importancia. Cuando ella se estaba acomodando junto a Harry, este le había rozado la pierna con el reverso de su mano, ella sabia que no había sido casualidad, lo tomó como una invitación y no planeaba rechazarla.

Ron se inclinó sobre Hermione, tratando de ver por sobre su hombro. Tenía casi todo el cuerpo apoyado sobre su espalda. Así y todo, a Hermione no se le movió ni un pelo, estaba concentrada en la tarea que realizaría a continuación.

Harry tenia el álbum de fotos sobre sus piernas. Era un enorme libro, forrado en cuero y con fabulosas iniciales doradas, B & F, en la portada. Cuando lo abrió, la pareja le sonrió radiante desde la primer página.

Ginny comenzó a relatarles cada una de las fotos, a pesar de que ellos habían estado en la boda también, con lujo de detalles. Hermione recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y posó su mano en la pierna de este, por debajo del álbum. Harry se sobresaltó bajo la mano de la chica pero no dijo nada, le gustaba hacia donde se dirigía el ambiente en ese compartimiento, y no era precisamente a Hogwarts.

Ron intentó acercarse más a Hermione, como si fuera posible, y rodeó con su brazo la cintura de la joven.

-Quédate quieto Ron –fue todo lo que recibió de Hermione, que no le prestaba la más mínima atención.

Cansado de que lo ignoraran se paró de repente.

-Iré a buscar a Lavender –murmuró, pero en un tono muy audible, mientras se iba –Parvati me dijo que quería verme.

Si Ron intentó provocarle celos a Hermione, fue un rotundo fracaso.

-Mándale saludos de nuestra parte –le respondió la chica que parecía extremadamente interesada en las fotos de la boda.

Con un gruñido de disgusto, Ron abandonó el compartimiento.

-Esa fotos se la sacamos a Luna cuando bailaba sola –señaló Ginny que parecía revivir la boda con ilusión.

-Ah... –contestó Harry que apenas podía mantener su atención en lo que le decía.

La mano de Hermione se movía hacia la entrepierna del muchacho que cerró los ojos, intentando ahogar el gemido que se había formado en su garganta.

-Ayyy... –dijo Ginny en un momento, muy exaltada. Los otros dos se sorprendieron y la miraron –No estamos geniales aquí –dijo con la mirada llena de ensoñación.

-S... sí –alcanzó a pronunciar Harry. La mano de Hermione se movía libremente sobre el creciente bulto en sus pantalones.

Harry miró a Hermione, sorprendido. Su mirada lo decía todo. Era una mezcla entre "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Y "Por favor no te detengas". Como toda contestación, la joven movió su mano, dejando una caricia sobre él que lo hizo estremecer.

La explicación de Ginny se extendió por casi media hora, en los que Hermione aprovechó para infligirle al morocho de ojos verdes, la más exquisita tortura.

Llegando a la última página del álbum, la frente de Harry mostraba visibles gotas de sudor, Hermione se las había ingeniado para llevarlo al éxtasis pero sin dejarlo acabar. Por eso, cuando el tren, con un potente silbido, anunció su llegada a la estación de Hogsmeade, Harry no podía levantarse de su asiento.

Para su suerte, Ginny tomó las fotos y se volteó para guardarlas en el bolso que tenía a su lado, Harry aprovechó para incorporarse rápidamente y con un hábil movimiento se puso la larga túnica negra del colegio que alcanzaba para tapar su estado. Cuando se giró para ver que hacía Hermione, ésta ya se había levantado y desde la puerta del compartimiento le dedicó una sonrisa pícara antes de marcharse.

Ginny lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta el andén de la estación donde Hagrid los esperaba impaciente.

La cena en el Gran Salón, después de la ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador, transcurrió en la más absoluta calma. Todos estaban felices de volver al colegio en paz, muchas personas faltaban, pero todos sentían que recordarlos con alegría y con un renovado aprecio por la vida sería la mejor forma de honrar su sacrificio.

Harry y Hermione se robaban miradas furtivas de deseo y lujuria. Ya estaba claro lo que ambos sentían. El problema eran sus parejas actuales, ninguno quería romper el corazón de Ginny y Ron por sus acciones, pero de lo que no estaban seguros era de si iban a poder mantener la compostura entre ellos por mucho tiempo.

La profesora McGonagall, ahora directora interina pronunció unas palabras y luego todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas Salas comunes. El camino fue accidentado, ya que Harry se valía de cada situación posible para rozar el cuerpo de Hermione. Hasta Ron lo notó.

-Oye, amigo, que tenía tu jugo de calabaza?! –dijo riendo.

Pero después de una par de pisos, ocupó el lugar entre Harry y ella. Un poco triste por la falta de contacto físico, Harry le deseó unas buenas noches a las chicas y se dirigió al cuarto de los chicos con Ron.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se reunieron en el Gran Salón para desayunar, Hermione, como Delegada de la casa Gryffindor, entregó a los prefectos, y éstos al resto del alumnado, los horarios para el resto del año. Su primera clase sería Pociones. Si bien Harry no tenía muchas ganas de encontrarse con el lame botas de Slughorn, la mazmorra oscura y húmeda le daba el pretexto apropiado para acercarse a Hermione, después de todo, Ron se había prometido concentrarse lo máximo posible en la materia para poder obtener buenas notas y estar en el curso de Auror, y no se daría cuenta del paradero de las manos de Harry.

El chico agradeció infinitamente que Ron no supiera Legeremancia, por que de saber lo que tenía planeado hacerle a su novia, seguramente le habría lanzado un maléfico imperdonable.

Una vez ubicados en sus lugares, Slughorn, que había saludado al trío con halagos y reverencias, les dio la receta para la poción que deberían realizar.

Harry se había preocupado en poner su caldero bien cerca del de Hermione, que distraídamente picaba las raíces de asfódelo requeridas para la poción de Muertos Vivientes.

El muchacho se colocó detrás de ella e, intentando llegar a un cuchillo muy lejano, se inclinó contra ella, haciéndola sentir el rigor de su erección contra su espalda.

Un leve gemido, mezclado con suspiro escapó de sus labios. Harry se retiró de inmediato.

-Lo siento –le dijo con una sonrisa juguetona. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los marrones de la chica.

-Oh, queridos míos –la exclamación de Slughorn, que se acercaba, rompió el contacto entre los chicos –Esta parte del aula está muy oscura, déjenme arreglarlo enseguida.

Con un movimiento de varita, el profesor convocó dos enormes orbes de luz justo sobre la mesa donde Harry, Ron y Hermione trabajaban.

-Gracias, profesor –dio Ron, que no se dio cuenta de las caras de disgusto de Harry y Hermione.

Harry tuvo que dar por terminado su plan para con Hermione, la oscuridad era un elemento imprescindible para esconder sus acciones del resto de la clase. Ambos se resignaron a hacer sus pociones en silencio.

No hubo otra oportunidad en el resto del día para que Harry pudiera poner su plan en funcionamiento, las clases restantes se llevaban a cabo en salones de los pisos superiores, espaciosos y muy bien iluminados, demasiado iluminados para el gusto del chico que solo había podido rozarle la pierna a Hermione un par de veces.

Pero todo esto no haría que "El niño que vivó" (dos veces) se rindiera. Se abocó a la tarea de encontrar a Hermione mientras esta hacia sus rondas nocturnas.

Todos los alumnos ya estaban en sus camas y Harry vagaba por los corredores solitarios y oscuros del colegio, atento a cualquier ruido que le anunciara que la joven se encontraba por allí. Pero no sólo el motivo de estar con ella lo impulsaba en su búsqueda, temía por lo que Ron pudiera estar haciendo. Cuando él había abandonado el cuarto de la torre, Ron no estaba allí. Pensaba que Ron podría estar con Hermione haciendo... "!No¡" expulsó el pensamiento de la cabeza de una sacudida, "Ella no está con Ron", Harry intentó convencerse pero inconscientemente, aumentó el ritmo de sus pasos, tenía que encontrarla.

Al dar la vuelta por unos de los corredores más oscuros del castillo, Harry divisó la figura de Hermione que caminaba más adelante, se apresuró a alcanzarla y la rodeó con sus brazos por detrás. Ella, sorprendida pero contenta de estar con él, se volvió y le regresó el abrazo.

Estuvieron un largo instante mirándose a los ojos, a ellos le pareció una eternidad. Luego Harry la tomó de la mano y la guió hacia una aula cuya puerta yacía abierta, Hermione se dejó llevar.

Cuando ambos entraron a la espaciosa habitación que permanecía sumida en las sombras, una figura extraña se dejó ver al final de la misma. Era difícil determinar los contornos de lo que sea que eso fuera.

-Lumos –pronunció Hermione.

Los rayos de luz surgidos de la varita de la joven iluminaron el espectáculo más bochornoso del que Harry hubiera sido testigo.

Sobre el escritorio del profesor, Ron y Lavender mantenían relaciones semidesnudos.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO VII 

Hermione salió corriendo del aula a toda velocidad, Harry detrás de ella. No había podido verle la expresión a la joven, su mirada no podía quitarse de la engorrosa situación de su amigo. Cuando quiso reparar en Hermione, ésta ya se había ido. Pero Harry sabía exactamente a donde se dirigía, la torre de astronomía estaba a unos pasos de allí.

Se abrió camino a través de la puerta trampa. Un cielo estrellado e iluminado por el fulgor blanquecino de la luna, lo recibió. Buscó a su amiga con la mirada y la encontró en un rincón, oteando el bosque prohibido desde las alturas.

Se acercó lentamente y la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos nuevamente. Ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

-Lo siento –le dijo Harry, realmente dolido por ella –No quería que vieras esa escena.

Ella se volteó y con una gran sonrisa le respondió:

-No te preocupes, Harry. Si le decía "¡Gracias, Ronald, ahora puedo estar con Harry sin cargo de conciencia!", hubiera quedado mal, no?

Harry sonrió y asintió. Los ojos de la chica reflejaban la luna acentuando la alegría visible en ellos. Harry se fue acercando a sus labios y finalmente la besó. Fue, para ambos, mucho mejor de lo que habían soñado. Ese beso reafirmaba sus pensamientos: estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Ya no había dudas. Sus corazones se unieron aquélla noche en una conexión que nadie ni nada jamás rompería. Hermione se dejó llevar y se hundió en los brazos de Harry, mientras él la aferraba tanto como le era posible. Necesitaban sentir el cuerpo del otro, su calor, los latidos de su corazón.

-¿Que haremos con Ginny? –preguntó el chico, cuando el aire de sus pulmones se había acabado y tuvo que separarse de los labios de Hermione.

-No lo sé –le dijo, sus ojos se sumieron en la tristeza. –Ella está muy enamorada de ti.

-Pero yo te amo a ti –le dijo Harry, levantándole el mentón para que sus ojos se encontraran –Nunca dudes de eso.

El rostro de Hermione resplandeció de alegría.

-Creo que tendré que decirle lo que me sucede contigo.

-Solo..., no la lastimes, Harry.

-Es inevitable. A mí tampoco me agrada la idea. Pero me es mucho más difícil concebir mi vida sin ti. Correré el riesgo.

Esa noche, estuvieron hasta largas horas en la torre de astronomía, se juraron amor eterno bajo las estrellas y la promesa de que nunca se separarían escapó de sus labios infinito número de veces. Luego se dirigieron, abrazados y en el más profundo silencio, a la torre de Gryffindor.

Por la mañana, Harry apartó a Ginny antes de entrar al Gran Salón a desayunar, Hermione siguió su camino hasta la mesa de Gryffindor.

Allí estaba Ron, sentado en su lugar de siempre, cabizbajo. Hermione se sentó junto a él pero no le dirigió palabra alguna. Se suponía que estaba muy herida por lo acontecido. Ron se movió incómodo al sentir que ella se acercaba y más aun cuando se sentó junto a él. No sabia como pedirle perdón, estaba muy triste pero sabia que ya era tarde y que la había perdido para siempre. La miró. Pero no se animó a hablare cuando ella le devolvió la mirada intensamente, su vergüenza era más grande de lo que pensó. Agachó nuevamente la cabeza y murmuró un "Lo siento" hacia sus zapatos, se levantó y, prácticamente, huyó del Gran Salón.

Hermione lo miró con tristeza, le molestaba como había terminado su relación con él, pero sabia que tendrían tiempo de enmendar errores y sanar heridas.

Viendo como Ron se alejaba, su vista captó a Harry que se acercaba. Su rostro no parecía indicar buenas noticias.

-¿Qué sucedió? –le preguntó cuando este la alcanzó en la mesa

-No lo tomó muy bien, pero tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera.

-Me lo imaginé –dijo Hermione en un susurro.

-Pero aun no sabe lo de nosotros, no creí necesario que lo sepa aun.

-Tienes razón, sería lastimarla en demasía.

Ambos asintieron, tendrían que mostrarse afecto en público de una manera muy paulatina, para que nadie recele de su relación de amigos.

Tenían clases separados ese día pero no podían despedirse más que con una dulce caricia en las manos, aunque ambos hubieran preferido un beso apasionado. Hablando de llamar la atención.

En el camino a su clase de Aritmancia, Hermione se cruzó con Ginny, pero ella no la saludó, ni siquiera la miró. Hermione sospechó que la pelirroja sabía algo de lo que pasaba entre ella y Harry.

Ese día tuvieron la tarde libre, sin poder resistirse, Harry y Hermione se sentaron juntos bajo un frondoso árbol, en el borde del bosque prohibido. Intercambiaban mirada llenas de amor y lujuria, pero no podía hacer más que rozarse levemente para no levantar sospechas.

Solo el cantar de los pájaros que rodeaban la arboleda detrás de ellos era audible desde donde ellos descansaban. El día era soleado y la temperatura era muy cálida. Parecía un sueño para ambos, el ambiente que los envolvía le daba ese aire de fantasía que ambos imaginaban hace mucho tiempo.

Pero unas voces que se acercaban sacaron a los chicos de su ensueño. Después de unos segundos, Ginny y Dean Thomas se hicieron visibles desde la distancia, Hermione intentó incorporarse para salir de allí, pero Harry la detuvo.

-No tenemos nada que ocultar –le dijo con una sonrisa.

La chica ocupó nuevamente su lugar mientras veía como la parejita se acercaba hacia donde ellos estaban.

-¡Harry! ¡Hermione! ¿Qué hacen por aquí? –preguntó Ginny fingiendo sorpresa.

-Solo disfrutamos del día –le dijo Harry inocentemente.

-Ah –murmuró la menor de los Weasley desde la boca de Dean. El chico la había besado en el momento exacto en que ella intentaba contestar. Aunque a Ginny no pareció importarle.

Estuvieron un tiempo importante besándose frente a Harry y Hermione, que intercambiaban miradas de confusión en todo momento.

-Bien, debo dejarlos –dijo Ginny mirando a Dean que le sonrió lascivamente –Tenemos "cosas" que hacer.

-Hasta luego –les respondió Harry sonriendo.

Si intentaba darle celos, la verdad, no estaba funcionando.

El día pasó sin complicaciones para Harry y Hermione, disfrutaban de la presencia del otro a su lado y las horas se les hicieron increíblemente cortas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el sol comenzó a ocultarse tras de las montañas que rodeaban el lago, por lo que los jóvenes tuvieron que regresar al castillo. Caminaban los pasillos de Hogwarts, lentamente, muy cerca uno del otro. El calor de sus cuerpos juntos les llenaba el alma de esperanza por un futuro mejor.

Estaban a pasos del retrato de la Dama Gorda, que custodiaba la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor, cuando vieron a Ron que ingresaba con paso pausado y cansino.

-Estuvo así toda la mañana –le informó Harry a Hermione.

-No me gustaría decir que se lo merece, pero...

-Se lo merece –terminó Harry la oración de la chica. Hermione sonrió.

-Nosotros tampoco estamos libres de culpa, Harry. Creo que mañana hablaré con él.

-Pero..., ¿qué le dirás?

-Solo que lo "perdono". No es lo más correcto, pero se sentirá mejor. A pesar de que me engañó, yo tampoco fui una buena novia. Solo quiero que sigamos siendo amigos.

-Tienes razón, como siempre –le dijo Harry sonriéndole ampliamente. –Volvamos a la sala común...

-Espera –le dijo Hermione golpeándose la frente con bastante fuerza –Olvidé retirar un libro en la biblioteca, Madam Pince ya lo debe tener listo. No podré hacer la tarea de Transformación sin él.

-¡Pero la tarea de Transformación es para la semana que viene! –exclamó Harry incrédulo.

-Lo sé, pero tu me conoces, Harry. No me gusta dejar nada para último momento.

-Esta bien, ve..., te espero aquí.

-¡Gracias!

Hermione salió corriendo en dirección a la biblioteca, enumerando todas las tareas que debía realizar para ver si no necesitaría otro libro. Su silueta se perdió entre las sombras de los corredores del castillo que, a estas alturas de la tarde, ya estaba casi desierto.

Y casi desierto era la expresión exacta. Porque por allí vagaba una pelirroja muy enojada. Sus planes de poner celoso a Harry para que regrese con ella no le habían dado resultado y estaba furiosa.

Hasta que vio a su presa, su imagen se recortaba contra la luz del atardecer que se colaba por la ventana desde donde, el chico, observaba los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Ginny sonrió con malicia, esta era su oportunidad para recuperarlo y sabia exactamente que táctica usar para hacerlo...


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO VII

CAPÍTULO VII

Mientras Harry esperaba tranquilamente el regreso de Hermione, observaba el bello paisaje que le ofrecía la ventana de aquel pasillo. Las sombras comenzaron a llenar los terrenos de Hogwarts mientras los colores anaranjados que dejaba el sol mientras se ocultaba le daba una vista irreal de su tan amado colegio. Perdida su vista en el horizonte, Harry pudo escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban a él. Al voltearse se encontró cara a cara con la hermana menor de su mejor amigo. Ginny lo miraba sonriente desde su lugar, preparándose para su próximo movimiento.

-Ginny –dijo Harry con sorpresa -¿Qué hace por aquí? Creí que estarías en algún lugar con Dean.

-¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Celoso?

-No, para nada. Sólo intentaba comenzar una conversación.

-Ah –dijo la pelirroja decepcionada. Pero no se daría por vencida, tenía un as bajo la manga. Ser una de las preferidas de Slughorn finalmente estaba dando rédito.

-Bueno, emprenderé mi camino hacia la torre, señor Potter –le dijo con aire pícaro. -¡Oh!, casi me olvido, Harry. Dobby me envía este pastel de calabaza, dijo que sabía cuanto te gustaban y te hizo este especialmente para ti.

-Eh..., gracias, Ginny –dijo Harry mientras tomaba el pastel de las manos de la niña.

Con una risita extraña, Ginny se retiró rápidamente del lugar. Harry la vio alejarse hasta que desapareció en la esquina de un corredor.

Todo era muy extraño, Ginny no solía comportarse así cuando las cosas no salían como ella quería. Podía ser una niña histérica si se lo proponía pero todo el asunto fue tomado con una calma inusitada en ella. Muy dentro de sí, Harry se alegraba ya que mostraba madurez en la pequeña Weasley.

Después de voltearse para seguir admirando el paisaje, Harry engulló con prisa el regalo de Dobby, por estar con Hermione se había salteado la cena y su panza comenzaba a producir ruidos extraños.

Unos diez minutos más tarde, unos brazos rodearon a Harry por la espalda. El calor del cuerpo de Hermione lo tomó por sorpresa y el muchacho se alejó de ella como si hubiera sido tocado por la fría mano de un fantasma.

-¿Qué sucede Harry? –preguntó la chica desconcertada.

-No..., no lo sé –contestó el joven sintiéndose extraño de golpe. Su visión se tornó borrosa como si no estuviera usando sus anteojos. El corazón latía muy rápido dentro de su pecho y lo llenaba de un calor que jamás había sentido. Cuando miró a Hermione nuevamente, un sentimiento de repulsión lo inundó de repente y comenzó a alejarse de ella.

-Espera, Harry, ¿Adónde vas? –le dijo Hermione intentando seguirlo.

-Aléjate de mí –gritó el muchacho que comenzaba a correr –Tengo que encontrar a Ginny, la necesito.

Hermione se detuvo instantáneamente ante las palabras que acababa de oír. Sintió como si el mismísimo castillo hubiera caído sobre ella. Todo lo que había vivido ese día junto a Harry pareció, mas que nunca, un sueño fuera de la realidad. Un sueño del que alguien la había despertado abruptamente para mostrarle que "el niño que vivió" jamás estaría a su lado. Él no la amaba. Lo había escuchado de su propia boca, la misma que horas antes había pronunciado las palabras que tanto le alegró escuchar: "te amo".

Esto no podía estar pasándole. Como puede una persona sentir tanta felicidad para luego ser arrojada al vacío de la desesperación, del desamor. Su pequeño cuerpecito tembló violentamente ante la abrumadora cantidad de emociones que unas simples palabras desataron en su alma. Nunca creyó que podía llegar a ser herida de esta manera.

Intentó dar unos pasos en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor, aunque no quería verlo, no tenía otra opción. Pero sus piernas apenas le respondieron. 

Lentamente se hizo camino hacía la torre con el alma hecha pedazos y el corazón encogido de angustia.

-¿Te gustó la tarta de Dobby, mi amor? –la pelirroja.

-Mmhmm –respondió Harry con la boca llena. Al parecer, Dobby había estado ocupado toda la tarde porque sobre una de las mesas de la sala común había una enorme pila del susodicho dulce.

Ginny se deleitaba ante la urgencia con que el chico comía mientras, sentada en sus piernas le robaba besos entre bocado y bocado.

El resto de los alumnos de Gryffindor los miraban algo aturdidos. Sabían que Harry había roto con Ginny, ese tipo de noticias circulaban rápido entre lo más chismosos y en cuestión de minutos, todo el colegio era parte de la información, por lo que verlos así de acaramelados les sorprendió bastante.

La jovencita cuyo cabello parecía estar encendido jugueteaba sobre Harry sin vergüenza delante de sus compañeros cuando el retrato de la dama gorda se corrió para dejar pasar a una jovencita que se apresuró a pasar al lado de la pareja. Hermione intentó no ver pero sus ojos se desviaron inconscientemente hacía la escena que inevitablemente se desplegaba frente ella.

Era como si Ginny había decidido tomar lo que quedaba de su corazón y quemarlo frente a todos sus amigos enseñándole cuan insignificante era ella en la vida de Harry.

Subió hasta su habitación y hundió su rostro en la almohada en un vano intento por ahogar su llanto entre las sábanas.

Esa mañana, Harry continuaba sintiéndose raro. Su estómago seguía negándose a dejarlo en paz. En el momento en que se levantó, lo único que pensaba era en Hermione, no recordaba haberla visto desde que fue a la biblioteca a buscar un libro y ahora se estaba preocupando por ella. A decir verdad, también estaba preocupado por si mismo, no recordaba exactamente como había llegado a la cama la noche anterior. Su cabeza daba vueltas mientras descendía la escalera. Seguramente un buen desayunado acabaría con este malestar.

Al llegar a la sala común vio al resto de las chicas que estaban listas para ir al Gran Salón a desayunar. Después de todos estos años, aun no podía entender porque debían ir todas juntas. Con voz somnolienta se acercó a ellas.

-¿Han visto a Hermione? –preguntó ante la mirada amenazante de todas ellas. Ninguna podía entender que preguntara por Hermione después de lo que había hecho. Muchas de ellas compartían dormitorio con la prefecta de Gryffindor y habían escuchado su llanto durante gran parte de la noche. Las muchachas lo fulminaron con la mirada y, sin dirigirle palabra, se encaminaron al Gran Salón.

Ahora si que Harry no entendía nada. El comportamiento de sus compañeras lo había dejado sin palabras.

-¡Mi amor! –oyó una voz que lo llamaba desde las escaleras del cuarto de las chicas.

Ginny prácticamente saltó los últimos escalones hacia los brazos de Harry que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Con la pelirroja en sus brazos, el chico vio horrorizado como Hermione descendía la misma escalera y pasaba junto a ellos. No le dirigió la mirada en ningún momento y Harry no podía culparla, pero seguía sin entender como había llegado hasta esa situación. Sus últimos recuerdos se remontaban al pasillo, esperando por Hermione, ahora estaba en los brazos de Ginny viendo pasar a la mujer que amaba, tan distante de él.

-¡Espera! –le gritó, antes de que la prefecta abandone la Sala Común –Hermione...

Intentó apartar a Ginny e ir a su encuentro pero la pelirroja resultó un contrapeso difícil de acarrear.

-No te atrevas, Harry –dijo Hermione volteándose, su rostro expresaba las más profunda tristeza -¿No te parece que ya has jugado demasiado conmigo?

-No es lo que crees, espera, déjame explicarte –Harry no puedo creer cuan estúpido había sonado lo que acababa de decir.

-No tienes nada que explicar, está todo muy claro...

-No, no sé que pasa, yo te amo a ti... solo a ti –dijo el muchacho en un intento desesperado para impedir que la única persona que realmente amó se le escurra entre los dedos.

-¿Qué dices, Harry? –chilló Ginny a su lado.

-¡Suéltame! –le dijo, sacándosela de encima con bastante violencia -¿No se que me hiciste Ginevra Weasley, pero ayer me diste algo...?

-¿Por qué piensas eso de mi? –le contestó, tratando de lucir ofendida.

-¿De qué estás hablando Harry? –preguntó Hermione, comenzando a entender la situación.

-No lo sé... –dijo Harry tomándose la cabeza, -No recuerdo nada desde que te fuiste a la biblioteca y luego Ginny me dijo que Dobby... Dobby... 

la realidad golpeó a Harry con las fuerza de un gigante.

-Ginny..., ¿Qué le pusiste a esos pasteles de calabaza?

Ginny retrocedió ante la acusación del chico, viendo su trampa descubierta no le quedaba más que aceptar sus culpas.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? –gritó de repente –¡Se supone que debíamos estar juntos! ¡Tú y yo, no con esta sangre sucia!

-Vete, Ginny. Aléjate de mi vista en este instante porque no responderé por mis acciones si sigo teniendo tu presencia ante mi.

Las palabras abandonaron la boca de Harry como una brisa fría e invernal, la traición de Ginny le dolió en lo profundo de su ser.

La chiquilla salió corriendo de la Sala Común, sollozando incoherencias y venganzas sin sentido.

-Lo siento, Harry, debí saberlo –dijo Hermione, acercándose a él lentamente.

-Ven aquí –dijo Harry, abrazándola fuertemente. –No tienes porque pedir perdón, se supone que debo darme cuentas de estas cosas.

-Eres humano, puedes equivocarte.

-Lo sé –dijo el muchacho mirándola a los ojos profundamente -¿Sabes?, esto no será fácil, siempre habrá personas queriendo separarnos...

-Siempre y cuando nos amemos, nos habrá poder que derrote nuestro amor.

Harry y Hermione se fundieron en un abrazo que duró varios minutos y luego se encaminaron al Gran Salón, donde se encontraban todos los alumnos y profesores. Estaban listos para decirle su verdad al mundo, que estaban enamorados. La verdad del corazón.

Fin

_**Lamento haber tardado tanto en terminar el fic, muchas cosas han pasado y recién ahora tengo tiempo de llevarlo a su fin. Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia y pido disculpas porque el final puede sonar medio cursi, en fin, lo que está hecho, hecho está... **_

_**Saeki ;)**_


End file.
